Der neue Ring Teil 1
by Magic Dragon
Summary: Nach dem Ringkrieg erreicht ein beunruhigender Brief das Auenland. Die Hobbits machen sich daraufhin auf den Weg nach Gondor, werden aber von Orks überfallen. Bald müssen sie feststellen, dass die Schlacht um Mittelerde noch nicht gewonnen ist...
1. Einleitung

DISCLAIMER: Natürlich gehören alle bekannten Figuren hier J.R.R. Tolkien und sind nur geliehen. Auch mache ich das Ganze nur aus Spass und versichere euch, dass ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene!  
  
Einleitung  
  
Nach der Zerstörung des großen Ringes beschloss Frodo zusammen mit Elrond, Galadriel und Bilbo Mittelerde zu verlassen, und in das ferne Land Valinor zu gehen. Durch seine Aufgabe als Ringträger war er verändert und müde geworden, und sehnte sich nach einem unbeschwerten restlichen Leben.  
  
Sam, sein treuer Freund, blieb jedoch im Auenland, wo er die Hobbitfrau Rosie heiratete.  
  
Als Frodo auf dem Weg nach Valinor war, wurde ihm schmerzlich klar, dass sollte er tatsächlich in dieses Land gehen, er wahrscheinlich seinen treuen Freund Sam niemals wiedersehen würde.  
  
Er bekam große Angst vor dieser endgültigen Trennung, und begann einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, in ein anderes Land, fern von Mittelerde. Dort wollte er ein neues Leben beginnen, und den Ringkrieg, der schlimme Erinnerungen bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, vergessen.  
  
Nach drei Jahren jedoch veränderte sich Frodo. Die Veränderungen durch den Ring schienen langsam zu verschwinden, obwohl er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass ein kleiner Rest der Macht des Ringes wohl für immer in ihm bleiben würde.  
  
Er bekam Sehnsucht nach seinem alten Freund Sam, und den schönen grünen Wiesen des Auenlandes.  
  
Frodo kehrte im Sommer des vierten Jahres zurück nach Mittelerde, und war erstaunt von der Schönheit seiner alten Heimat. Er beschloss wieder in Hobbingen zu bleiben, denn er verspürte eine tiefe Verbindung zu seiner alten Heimat.  
  
Für Galadriel endete die Reise kurz vor dem Ziel. Die weißen Strände des Landes Valinor waren schon zu sehen, da hatte die ehemalige Herrin des Waldes einen Traum von Mittelerde, der sie dazu brachte zurückzukehren. Was das für ein Traum war, und wieso sie so kurz vor dem Ziel wieder umkehrte, hat sie niemandem verraten, außer Elrond. Auch er kehrte noch einmal zurück nach Mittelerde. Galadriel wurde wieder die Herrin von Lothlorien und Elrond ging wieder zurück nach Bruchtal. Weder Elrond, noch Galadriel selbst, hat jemals ein Wort über ihren Traum verloren.  
  
Weise Männer in Mittelerde munkeln, dass Galadriel das Schicksal von Mittelerde in ihrem Traum gesehen hat, und sich berufen fühlte zusammen mit Elrond zurückzukehren.  
  
Niemand jedoch vermag genau zu wissen, was und wie viel Galadriel und Elrond über das Schicksal von Mittelerde wissen, und warum sie ihr Wissen an niemanden preisgeben. 


	2. Die schlimme Botschaft

Erstes Kapitel: Die schlimme Botschaft  
  
Acht Jahre ist es her, seit der Ringkrieg sein Ende genommen hat und der dunkle Herrscher Sauron vernichtet wurde. Mittelerde ist wieder frei, so scheint es wenigstens, denn langsam zieht sich erneut ein Schatten über das Land...  
  
Es war Frühling und die Pflanzen sprossen mit aller Kraft aus der Erde nach einem langen und kalten Winter. Besonders der Hobbit Sam, ein kleiner runder Kerl, liebte diese Jahreszeit, denn jetzt, so fand er war die Natur am schönsten. Jetzt begann auch wieder seine Arbeit, denn der Garten seines Herren und Freundes Frodo brauchte wieder viel Pflege. Sam hatte den ganzen Tag im Garten gearbeitet und freute sich endlich in seine eigene Hobbithöhle zu kommen. Rosie, seine Frau, würde schon auf ihn warten und sicherlich ein schmackhaftes Essen für ihn bereit halten. Bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte, klopfte er noch an die Tür von Frodo, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Frodo öffnete kauend die Tür.  
  
"Ich glaube ich bin für heute fertig Herr Frodo. Wenn ich morgen wieder komme, dann werde ich mich gleich um die Rosen kümmern."  
  
"Danke Sam, aber lass dir morgen früh ruhig etwas Zeit. Ich glaube Rosie ist auch ganz froh, wenn du mal zu Hause bist. Grüß sie mal von mir."  
  
"Werde ich tun Herr Frodo, ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht!"  
  
"Danke Sam, wünsch ich dir auch."  
  
Frodo schloss die Tür wieder und stopfte sich den letzten Rest seines Abendbrotes in den Mund (er hatte trotzdem immer noch Hunger, obwohl er schon seit zwei Stunden mit dem Essen beschäftigt war). Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fing an etwas in ein Buch zu schreiben, das etwa schon zu einem Drittel gefüllt war. Frodo hatte sich vorgenommen selber ein Buch zu schreiben, er wollte seine Abenteuer von dem Ring niederschreiben. Genauso, wie es sein Onkel Bilbo Beutlin damals auch getan hatte, nach der Geschichte mit dem Drachen und dem Fund des Ringes. Er war gerade an der Stelle, als einer seiner damaligen Gefährten, Boromir, im Kampf den Tod fand und er sich zusammen mit Sam von seinen anderen Gefährten trennte, um den Ring der Macht in Mordor zu zerstören.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und es war schon tiefe Nacht, als Frodo die Feder wieder aus der Hand legte. Er konnte die Augen kaum noch offen halten, und mit einer Kerze in der Hand verlies er sein Schreibzimmer und ging langsam hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer. "Nichts ist schöner, als etwas zu Essen und ein schönes großes Bett", dachte er sich, rauchte noch eine Pfeife mit dem Kraut der Halblinge und legte sich dann hin. Er schlief schnell ein und diese Nacht hatte er einen merkwürdigen Traum:  
  
Das Auge von Sauron, schwebte genau über seiner Hobbithöhle, und sagte immer und immer wieder: "Ich kann dich immer noch sehen!" Es war das Auge aus Feuer des dunklen Herrschers, das er schon so oft gesehen hatte, als er noch der Ringträger war. Immer wenn er es gesehen hatte, wurde der Ring so unendlich schwer um seinen Hals und wollte ihn, so hatte er das Gefühl, hinunter ziehen. Durch das Auge versuchte Sauron damals Frodo zu finden, um den Ring wieder zu bekommen.  
  
Frodo erwachte am frühen morgen schweißgebadet in seinem Bett. Instinkttief griff er sich wie damals an die Stelle, an der der Ring gehangen hatte. Er war jedoch nicht mehr da, und Frodo erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihn damals zusammen mit Sam auf dem Schicksalsberg in Mordor vernichtet hatte. Sméagol, oder auch Gollum, war mit dem Ring der Macht in den Schicksalsberg gestürzt, und hatte ihn so unfreiwillig vernichtet. Frodo erinnerte sich mit Grauen an diese damals dunkle Stunde, denn dann spürte er wieder diese teuflische Macht, die von dem Ring ausgegangen war und ihn regelrecht vergiftet hatte. Jene Macht, die ihn um ein Haar hätte versagen lassen. Denn Frodo wusste, hätte er damals alleine mit dem Ring auf dem Schicksalsberg gestanden, er hätte den Ring niemals vernichten können. Die Macht des Ringes hatte schon zu sehr Besitz von ihm ergriffen, und wäre Gollum nicht gewesen und hätte ihm damals einen Finger abgebissen, und mit ihm den besitzergreifenden Ring von ihm genommen, er hätte es nicht geschafft den Ring zu zerstören.  
  
"Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum", sagte er zu sich selbst, um sich zu beruhigen. "Es lag bestimmt nur daran, weil ich an meinem Buch weiter geschrieben habe, es hat sicherlich nichts zu bedeuten. Nur alte Erinnerungen, die wieder hochkommen, nichts weiter."  
  
Für einen Augenblick war es wieder wie früher, wie hatte er damals dieses Auge gefürchtet! Er drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte wieder Schlaf zu finden, was ihm auch gelang, obwohl es eher einem unruhigen Dösen glich.  
  
Er wurde erneut am späten Vormittag aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als jemand wie wild auf seine Haustür einhämmerte und lauthals rief, er möge sofort aufmachen. Frodo torkelte in Richtung Eingang und öffnete völlig verschlafen die Tür. Davor standen Sam, Merry und Pippin und wedelten alle drei mit einem Stück Papier. Sie redeten alle auf einmal völlig überstürzt auf ihn ein und Sam drückte ihm ebenfalls ein Stück Papier in die Hand. Frodo konnte nur Wortfetzen verstehen wie Arwen, Aragorn und nach Gondor.  
  
"Ich kann leider überhaupt nichts verstehen, wenn ihr alle auf einmal redet", sagte Frodo immer noch etwas schlaftrunken.  
  
"Lies den Brief", sagte Merry hektisch und deutete auf das Stück Papier in Frodos Hand. "Ja, lies ihn, du musst ihn sofort lesen", bestätigte Pippin mit der gleichen Hektik.  
  
"Schon gut, ich werde ihn lesen, kommt rein." Sam fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum. "Nein, Herr Frodo. "Lies den Brief jetzt hier und gleich!" Frodo hätte schwören können, dass Sam Tränen in den Augen hatte. Frodo öffnete den Brief vorsichtig und seine Augen weiteten sich beim Lesen.  
  
Mein lieber Frodo,  
  
gerne hätte ich dir eine andere, frohe Botschaft überbracht, aber so gern ich dies getan hätte, das Schicksal hatte etwas anderes mit mir vor. Mein Herz ist in tiefster Trauer, denn das, was mein Vater Elrond hat kommen sehen, ist geschehen. Vor wenigen Tagen ist mein geliebter Mann Aragorn von mir gegangen. Eine schwere Krankheit hat über ihn gesiegt und ihn mir und meinem Sohn Eldarion weggenommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er über uns wachen wird und seine Seele in den großen Hallen Gondors ihren Platz finden wird. Ich möchte dich bitten nach Gondor zu kommen, um sein Grab zu besuchen, ich weiß, dass das sein Wille gewesen wäre. Auch Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli und deine treuen Hobbitfreunde werde ich von Aragorns Tod unterrichten und nach Gondor bitten. Wenn es auch ein trauriger Anlass ist, so ist doch ein wenig Freude in mir, dich wieder zu sehen.  
  
Bis demnächst in Gondor,  
  
Arwen  
  
Frodo stand wie versteinert da, und ohne zu wissen warum, fiel ihm plötzlich sein Traum von letzter Nacht wieder ein. Er blickte seine Freunde an und seine großen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Merry legte seine Hand auf Frodos Schulter. Frodo begann mit zitternder Stimme zu reden: "Das ist zu seltsam, als wenn es eine Vorbotschaft war, dass irgendwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Ich hatte heute Nacht einen Traum...". Er hielt inne und sah auf die Erde. Vielleicht ist es besser ihnen nichts davon zu erzählen, dachte er sich. "Was hast du geträumt, Herr Frodo", fragte Sam und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an. "Ach nichts, es war nur ein schlimmer Traum."  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Frodo", fragte Pippin sehr besorgt.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich ist gar nichts mehr in Ordnung. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Aragorn tot ist."  
  
"Wir müssen nach Gondor, Herr Frodo, Streicher hätte es so gewollt", bemerkte Sam. "Aber vorher sollten wir Gandalf benachrichtigen, wir könnten ihm eine Taube schicken."  
  
Frodo sah in an. "Du hast recht, wir müssen noch heute aufbrechen. Gandalf weiß bescheit, er kommt auch nach Gondor, ich wüsste nicht, was wir ihm zu sagen hätten. Aber Sam, Aragorn war König von Gondor, Streicher ist schon lange nicht mehr sein Name."  
  
"Ich weiß, Herr Frodo, aber für mich wird er immer der gute alte Streicher bleiben." Sam sah auf den Boden und begann zu schluchzen.  
  
Merry betrachtete seinen Brief und runzelte etwas die Stirn.  
  
"Wisst ihr, was trotz alledem seltsam ist? Warum schickt Arwen uns allen fast den gleichen Brief, obwohl wir im gleichen Dorf und noch dazu beinahe nebeneinander wohnen?"  
  
"Merry, das ist nun wirklich der falsche Zeitpunkt, um sich wieder deine merkwürdigen Rätselein anzuhören! Vielleicht hat sie es einfach nur aus Höflichkeit gemacht, du weißt doch wie diese Elben sind." Pippin sah Merry böse an.  
  
"Schon gut, ich mein ja nur."  
  
"Hört jetzt auf damit, alle beide. Ich werde jetzt zu Rosie gehen und ihr alles erklären. Es wird ihr gar nicht gefallen, wenn ich weggehe. Wir sollten uns in einer Stunde hier wieder treffen, dann brechen wir auf."  
  
"Ja Sam, das ist eine gute Idee, lasst uns in einer Stunde von hier aufbrechen", sagte Frodo und war schon auf halben Weg in seine Hobbithöhle. Er begann einen ledernen Rucksack mit Sachen voll zu stopfen, wie Essen, eine Landkarte und andere nützliche Dinge. Dann blickte er auf eine alte Truhe, die in einer Ecke im Schreibzimmer stand. Er ging auf sie zu, öffnete sie und holte sein Schwert Stich heraus. "Ich nehme dich zur Vorsicht mit, ich hoffe dennoch, dass ich dich nicht brauchen werde", sagte er zu dem Schwert. 


	3. Die Gefangenschaft

Zweites Kapitel: Die Gefangenschaft Nach zwei Stunden brachen sie auf (Pippin hatte ohne Erfolg versucht eine Stunde lang mehr Essen als ging in seinen Rucksack zu quetschen). Die Stimmung war getrübt und kaum einer sagte ein Wort. Sam war am verzweifeltsten von allen, denn Rosie hatte ihm eine riesige Szene gemacht, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er für mehrere Wochen weg musste. Sie wollte es nicht verstehen, und als Sam ihr sagte, dass ein sehr guter Freund gestorben sei, hörte sie nicht einmal zu sondern rannte in die Küche und wusch aus Frust das Geschirr. Sam war dann einfach gegangen, zuvor hatte er Rosie aber noch einen Zettel auf den Wohnzimmertisch gelegt.  
  
Tage und Wochen liefen sie in südliche Richtung nach Gondor und bei allen vieren wurden alte Erinnerungen aufgeweckt. Frodo hatte noch mehrere Male den Traum mit dem Auge des dunklen Herrschers, der immer wieder sagte "Ich sehe dich immer noch!" Er vermied allerdings nach wie vor seinen Freunden davon zu erzählen.  
  
Nach Wochen erreichten sie Dunland, sie hatten irgendwann zwischen der zweiten und dritten Woche aufgehört genau zu zählen seit wie vielen Wochen sie unterwegs waren. Nach einem harten Tagesmarsch schlugen sie an einem kleinen Waldstück ihr Lager auf, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen. Alle waren sehr müde und schliefen sofort ein.  
  
In der Nacht wachte Frodo plötzlich auf und starrte unruhig in die Nacht hinein. Irgendwas ist seltsam, dachte er sich und blickte Sam an, der ebenfalls wach zu sein schien. "Habt ihr auch was gehört, Herr Frodo?" flüsterte Sam.  
  
"Nein, du etwa? Ich bin nur aufgewacht, weil irgend etwas merkwürdig ist" gab Frodo leise flüsternd zurück. Plötzlich war ein lautes Rascheln zu hören und Frodo griff instinktiv nach Stich, dass er auch im Schlaf um seine Hüfte trug. Sam blickte auf einmal angsterfüllt zu Frodo. "Herr Frodo, seht, euer Schwert!" Frodo blickte zu dem Schwert. Es leuchtete in hellem blau. "Orks!" zischte Frodo. Dann gab es ein lautes Getöse. Mindestens zehn Orks stürzten sich knurrend und schreiend auf die Hobbits. Merry und Pippin waren die Ersten, die überwältigt wurden, sie hatten immer noch geschlafen und keine Chance sich zu wehren. Frodo wehrte sich heftig und versuchte Stich zu ziehen, doch er hatte keine Möglichkeit dazu. Ein riesiger furchteinflößender Ork nahm ihm das Schwert ab und hielt ihn an den Armen fest. Als Frodo sich dennoch mit den Füßen anfing zu wehren, schlug ihn der Ork mit einem harten Gegenstand bewusstlos. Sam war der letzte, der durch Schlagen und Treten versuchte sich zu verteidigen, aber zwei Orks drückten ihn auf den Boden und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Er hörte auf sich zu wehren und der Ork fesselte ihn und nahm ihn unsanft über die Schulter.  
  
Frodo erwachte als es schon hell war und betastete eine riesige Wunde über seiner Schläfe. Das Blut rann ihm bis hinunter zum Hals und sein Kopf schmerzte unerträglich. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ein starker Schwindel, der ihn überkam, ließ ihn wieder auf den Boden zurück sinken. Neben ihm kauerte Sam, er war gefesselt und ein Stück weiter hinter ihnen waren Merry und Pippin, Rücken an Rücken aneinander gebunden. Etwa fünf Meter entfernt saßen die Orks und fraßen ein Pferd, dass sie offensichtlich erlegt hatten. Kaum hatten die Orks realisiert, dass Frodo wach geworden war kam einer zu ihm rübergelaufen und fesselte auch Frodo die Hände auf den Rücken. Dann begann er sich wieder über den Kadaver des Pferdes her zu machen.  
  
"Herr Frodo, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sam besorgt, kaum dass der Ork außer Hörweite war.  
  
"Mir ist so schwindlig Sam und die Kopfschmerzen sind unerträglich!" Er verzog sein Gesicht schmerzvoll und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als in seiner Hobbithöhle zu sein und in seinem gemütlichen Bett zu liegen.  
  
"Gib jetzt nicht auf Herr Frodo, gemeinsam sind wir bis jetzt noch aus jeder Situation rausgekommen!"  
  
"Ja Sam, ich weiß. Aber als ich das letzte Mal von Orks gefangen wurde, hatten sie einen Grund mich am Leben zu lassen, ich wüsste nicht welchen Grund sie jetzt hätten. Vielleicht wollen sie uns als Nachspeise zu dem Pferd dahinten."  
  
"Nein Herr Frodo, das glaube ich nicht, sonst hätten sie uns schon getötet. Du weißt doch wie Orks sind, die rennen nicht lange mit ihrem Essen durch die Gegend."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, wir werden sehen."  
  
Nach einer Weile kam ein Ork zu Sam und Frodo herüber gelaufen. Sein Mund und seine Rüstung waren blutverschmiert und er kaute noch auf einem Teil des Pferdes herum, das ihm halb aus dem Mund hing. Er beugte sich zu Sam und Frodo herunter, so dass er mit seinem Kopf kurz vor ihren Gesichtern war. Von dem Geruch des Blutes drehten sich beiden Hobbits der Magen um. Er blickte die beiden mit seinem hässlichen Gesicht wechselweise an und sagte dann undeutlich: "Wer von euch vier armseligen Kreaturen hat den Ring getragen?" Keiner von beiden antwortete. "Sagt es", wies der Ork sie mit fletschenden Zähnen an. Immer noch sagte keiner ein Wort. Der Ork verzog jetzt sein Gesicht (es sollte wohl ein Grinsen sein). "Na schön, wie ihr wollt, wir werden sehen. Wir bringen euch zum Auge, dann wird sich zeigen, wer der Ringträger war!" Er machte sich knurrend auf den Weg zurück zu dem Platz wo das tote Pferd gelegen hatte (jetzt waren nur noch einige Knochen und eine riesige Blutlache von dem Tier übrig, aber einige Orks waren noch damit beschäftigt selbst das Blut aufzulecken).  
  
Frodo riss die Augen auf. "Sam hast du das gehört? Er hat gesagt er will uns zu dem Auge bringen!"  
  
"Ja Herr Frodo, ich habe es gehört", antwortete Sam mit zitternder Stimme "meint er etwa das Auge des dunklen Herrschers?"  
  
"Was sonst? Aber wie kann das sein, wir beide haben den Ring vernichtet Sam, und damit auch Sauron!"  
  
"Herr Frodo, jetzt bekomme auch ich langsam ein schlechtes Gefühl!"  
  
"Ja Sam, ich weiß. Ich habe dir etwas verschwiegen", sagte Frodo leise. "Ich habe von dem Auge geträumt, es stand über meiner Hobbithöhle und sagte immer wieder es würde mich noch immer sehen!"  
  
Eine Weile trat Schweigen ein. Dann begann Sam wieder zu sprechen. "Du hättest es deinem Sam sagen müssen!"  
  
Frodo sah auf den Boden und antwortete mit zitternder Stimme: "Ich weiß Sam, zuerst wollte ich es auch, aber dann hielt ich es nur für einen nichtssagenden Traum. Ich habe euch damit alle in Gefahr gebracht, es tut mir so leid!"  
  
Sam sah seinen Herrn wehmütig an. "Nein, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Wenn der dunkle Herrscher wirklich wieder da ist und uns haben will, dann wird er uns auch so bekommen, das hat nichts mit deinem Traum zu tun. Ich glaube der war nur eine Vorbotschaft. Leider haben wir nicht auf diese Botschaft reagiert, wir hätten vorsichtiger sein sollen."  
  
Frodo wirkte jetzt zornig und seine Kopfschmerzen wurden dadurch heftiger. "Ja, weil mein Blick nicht weit genug gereicht hat, deshalb haben wir nicht erkannt, dass es eine Botschaft war. Ich hätte es zumindest dir sagen müssen, dann wären wir vielleicht jetzt nicht hier."  
  
Sie wurden in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen, als einige Orks auf sie zu kamen, ihnen Stricke um die Hälse legten und sie durch lautes Geschrei und wilde Gesten aufforderten aufzustehen und hinter ihnen her zu gehen. Genau das selbe machten die Orks mit Merry und Pippin. Jeder wurde von einem Ork wie ein Hund an der Leine geführt, ihre Hände waren immer noch auf den Rücken gebunden und sie versuchten mühselig mit dem schnellen Schritt der Orks mitzuhalten.  
  
So vergingen Stunden, die Hobbits bekamen nur ein wenig Wasser, das eine bräunliche Farbe hatte und einen unangenehmen Geruch besaß.  
  
Sam machte sich zunehmend Sorgen um Frodo. Er schien sehr verärgert über sich selbst zu sein, und seine Kopfwunde schien ihm arg zu schaffen zu machen. Er taumelte teilweise ganz beunruhigend hin und her, als hätte er ein paar Gläser zu viel von dem guten Wein aus Hobbingen erwischt. Und Sams Sorgen waren nicht unbegründet. Frodo ging es von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter. Während er versuchte immer weiter zu gehen, wurde ihm manchmal schwarz vor Augen. Heftige Stiche im Kopf ließen ihn immer wieder zusammenzucken und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl eine große Hitze würde in seinem Kopf aufsteigen und kurz darauf wieder abebben. Er ging stillschweigend vor sich hin und nahm nur teilweise wahr, was um ihn herum geschah. Er merkte kaum, wie ihn einer der Orks anstieß und er zu Boden fiel. Er rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine und spürte nur noch das heftige Pochen in seinem Kopf.  
  
Als die Sonne schon mit roter Farbe am Himmel stand, sackte Frodo zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen. Sam kniete sich trotz seiner Fesseln neben ihn und versuchte ihn durch sanfte Schubse wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Doch es war hoffnungslos und auch die Rufe von Merry und Pippin hatten keine Wirkung. Die Orks hielten an und betrachteten Frodo unschlüssig. Einige murmelten etwas von Nachtlager und den Halbling auf den Rücken nehmen. Ein Ork fragte "Ist er tot?" Und ein anderer wollte wissen, ob man ihn fressen darf. Der Ork, der zuvor mit Frodo und Sam hatte reden wollen (offensichtlich der Anführer) herrschte die Horde an ruhig zu sein, sonst würde er jedem einzelnen die Haut abziehen. Dann blickte er mit fletschenden Zähnen um sich und lachte grässlich. "Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee", sagte er an die andren Orks gewand. Er ging hinüber zu Sam und zog an dessen Schlinge, die sich zuzog, und ein Anflug von Panik ereilte den Hobbit. Er band das andere Ende von Sams Schlinge um die Hüfte des regungslosen Frodos und sagte an Sam gewand: "Na los, zieh in, du stinkender Halbling, oder wir lassen ihn gefesselt liegen, dann kann er hier verrecken." Sam gab sich alle Mühe, seinen Herrn vorwärts zu ziehen, denn das Schlimmste für Sam wäre es gewesen, wenn Frodo seinetwegen den Tod finden würde. Die Schlinge um seinen Hals zog sich immer enger und schnitt ihm ins Fleisch, und er jammerte und schluchzte, aus Angst, die Orks würden tatsächlich ihre Drohung war machen und Frodo hier sterben lassen. Hätte er nur die Hände frei gehabt, aber so musste er das Gewicht von Frodo nur mit seinem Hals ziehen. Sam flehte immer wieder: "Frodo, Frodo, du musst aufstehen, bitte." Aber von Frodo gab es keine Regung. Sams Kräfte begannen langsam zu schwinden und er hatte einen ungeheuren Druck im Kopf, durch die viele Anstrengung und den Luftmangel. "Hört sofort auf damit", schrieen Merry und Pippin immer wieder abwechseln, doch sie wurden nicht beachtet. Im Gegenteil: Die Orks drum herum schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren, es wurde wieder gefragt, ob man den dicken Hobbit fressen darf, wenn er es nicht schafft den anderen zu ziehen, doch wieder wurden sie von dem Anführer angegiftet, und er erklärte ihnen, dass die Hobbits kein Fressen sind. Einer der Orks warf einen kleinen Stein gegen Sams Schläfe und dieser verursachte sofort eine üble Wunde. Der Ork wurde daraufhin von dem Anführer ins Gesicht geschlagen, was ihm zwei Zähne kostete. Er sagte in leisem, aber sehr wütendem Ton: "Ihr sollt sie nicht töten, ihr widerlichen Kreaturen! Sie sind zu wichtig und wenn sie tot sind, dann wird unser Herr uns die Köpfe abreißen!"  
  
Hätte Sam das gehört, hätte er vielleicht aufgehört mit der verzweifelten Bemühung Frodo zu ziehen, so aber packte ihn immer noch die Angst, sein Herr würde hier sterben. Sam versuchte eine letzte große Anstrengung, dann blieb er keuchend und jammernd auf der Erde liegen und rang nach Luft. Der Anführer der Orks kam zu Sam hinübergelaufen und grinste ihn an. "Dummer Halbling! Ihr seit viel zu wichtig, als dass wir euch hier gleich töten, aber es war sehr lustig deine Bemühungen anzugucken!" Sam weinte bitterlich und wurde trotz dem die Schlinge ihm tief in den Hals geschnitten hatte an ihr hochgezogen, so dass er anfing heftig zu schreien vor Schmerz. Der Anführer der Orks fing wieder an zu lachen und das Gelächter breitete sich in der gesamten Orkschar aus. Dann befahl er ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen, morgen früh würden sie weitergehen und der dreckige Halbling würde gewiss wieder gehen können, dabei deutete er auf Frodo, der immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Die Orks machten daraufhin ein Feuer und ihre Gefangenen wurden an einen Baum gebunden. Obwohl Sam selbst verletzt war und heftige Schmerzen hatte, bettelte er , sie mögen ihn doch bitte nicht festbinden, er wolle sich um seinen Herren kümmern. Die Orks jedoch hörten nicht mal zu und banden ihn ohne Rücksicht an den Baum. Nicht mal Frodo wurde davor verschont. So verbrachten sie die Nacht. Obwohl sie alle eine ziemlich unbequeme Haltung hatten und Sam sich immer noch um seinen Herrn sorgte und wegen seines Halses, der unerträglich brannte, jammerte, übermannte sie schließlich einem nach dem anderen die Müdigkeit und sie fielen in einen unruhigen Schlaf. 


	4. Alte Freunde

Drittes Kapitel: Alte Freunde  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie ziemlich brutal aufgeweckt. Die Orks banden sie los und warfen sie zu Boden. Ein Ork drückte Merry mit dem Fuß absichtlich auf den Hals, so dass dieser panisch nach Luft schnappte. Der Ork lachte daraufhin gehässig und sah mit Wonne, wie Merry japsent auf dem Boden lag. Der Ork blickte herablassend auf Merry hinunter und meinte nur: "Es sieht immer wieder gut aus, wenn diese Halblinge so keuchend auf der Erde liegen!"  
  
Frodo war nun wieder ansprechbar, aber er hatte Fieber bekommen und war so weiß im Gesicht, dass Sam sich sicher war, wenn es Winter gewesen wäre und es hätte geschneit, hätten sie Frodo sofort verloren, weil er sich farblich vom Schnee kein Bisschen mehr unterschieden hätte. Die Hobbits bekamen wieder die Stricke um die Hälse und die Orks gingen mit den Hobbits im Schlepptau weiter. Der eine Ork, der Sam an der Leine hatte schien es zu genießen immer wieder ruckartig an ihr zu ziehen und freute sich gewaltig, wenn der einen lauten Schmerzensschrei ausstieß.  
  
Um die Mittagszeit herum blieb die Horde plötzlich stehen. Der Anführer schnüffelte aufmerksam in der Luft herum. "Was ist los", wurde er vom Rest der Truppe gefragt. "Ich rieche Menschen. Da muss irgendwo ein Mensch sein!"  
  
"Das ist doch gut, ich habe sowieso Hunger", bemerkte ein kleiner hässlicher Ork mit viel zu großen Ohren.  
  
"Sei ruhig, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nie mehr Hunger hast", giftete der Anführer ihn an. "Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, da ist noch ein anderer Geruch, außer der von dem Mensch."  
  
Noch ehe der Anführer den Satz richtig beendet hatte, gab es ein zischendes Geräusch und ihm steckte ein Pfeil im Kopf. Er fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden und schwarzes Orkblut fing an sich über das Gras auszubreiten. Die Orks begannen wild durch die Gegend zu rennen und ihre Schwerter zu ziehen. So schnell, dass man kaum gucken konnte wurden die Orks, die die Hobbits an den Stricken hielten ebenfalls abgeschossen. Die Hobbits wurden zu Boden gerissen und Pippin landete genau vor einem Ork, der von einem Pfeil getroffen am Boden lag. Er fiel so, dass er den Pfeil genau im Blick hatte und während die anderen Hobbits nicht recht wussten, wie sie auf diesen überraschenden Angriff reagieren sollten rief Pippin:" He, ich kenne diese Pfeile, das sind Elbenpfeile! Und meiner Meinung nach sind das nicht nur irgendwelche Elbenpfeile, dass sind die von Legolas!" Frodo, Sam und Merry blickten gleichzeitig in die Richtung aus der die Pfeile kamen. Pippin hatte recht gehabt, Legolas stand auf einem kleinen Hügel nicht weit entfernt und feuerte dutzendweise Pfeile in die Orkschar. Der Angriff kam so überraschend für die Orks, dass nur wenige reagierten und ebenfalls die Waffen zogen. Während der Elb immer noch pfeilschießend auf dem Hügel stand, kamen jetzt ein Zwerg und ein Mann mit gezogener Axt und Schwert hinter dem Hügel hervor gelaufen. Es waren Aragorn und Gimli. Aragorn rannte mit den rufen "Für Gondor!" in eine kleine Gruppe von Orks hinein und hieb zweien den Kopf ab. Dem anderen stach er in die Seite, so dass es ein widerliches Knirschen gab, als das Schwert Fleisch und Knochen des Orks zerschnitt. Gimli lief zu den letzten beiden noch lebenden Orks herüber, drehte sich kurz bevor er bei ihnen angelangt war noch mal zu Legolas um, der gerade seinen Bogen erneut spannte, und rief ihm zu "Untersteh dich zu schießen, die sind für mich!" Dann hob er seine Axt in die Luft und hieb auf die letzten noch auf den Beinen stehenden Orks ein. Gimli stand triumphierend vor den beiden Leichen hob seine Axt als Siegeszeichen in die Luft und sagte an Legolas gewandt: "Da kann man mal wieder sehen, wie gefährlich so ein Zwerg sein kann. Die sind viel schneller als die Elben und sehen alles, was um sie herum geschieht!" Er drehte sich um und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von den zwei toten Orks. Legolas stand immer noch auf dem Hügel und konnte erkennen wie ein Ork, der gerade von Gimli angeblich tot geschlagen wurde ein Messer zog und über den Boden zu krabbeln begann. Legolas schoss blitzschnell noch einen Pfeil und erledigte den Ork damit endgültig. Gimli hatte nicht mal gemerkt, was gerade geschehen war, er war so in seine Lobeshymne über Zwerge versunken gewesen. Nur Aragorn hatte mitbekommen, was Legolas gerade getan hatte und so meinte er schmunzelnd an Legolas gewandt, der gerade zu ihnen rübergelaufen kam: "Ja, unser Zwerg merkt wirklich alles, man kann ihn in der Tat nicht täuschen!" Legolas, gab Aragorn mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er sein kleines Geheimnis von eben für sich behalten sollte, er wollte Gimli seinen Ruhm lassen. Aragorn seinerseits gab mit einem Kopfnicken zurück, dass er verstanden hatte. Die Hobbits lagen immer noch auf der Erde und versuchten durch ruckartige Bewegungen sich von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Nur Frodo lag fast regungslos am Boden. Aragorn kam nun zu ihnen rübergelaufen, Legolas huschte mit eleganten Bewegungen hinter ihm her und Gimli nuschelte immer noch was von der Kühnheit der Zwerge. Aragorn und Legolas begannen den Hobbits ihre Fesseln durch zu schneiden und halfen ihn aufzustehen. Nur Frodo blieb auf der Erde liegen und Aragorn betrachtete sich die Wunde an Frodos Kopf. Sam kam zu ihnen und fragte eilig: "Ist es schlimm Herr Aragorn? Er hat von einem Ork einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen."  
  
"Hallo Sam, mein lieber, ich dachte für dich bin ich immer noch Streicher?" Aragorn lächelte freundlich und erst jetzt viel Sam wieder ein, dass Aragorn laut Arwens Brief tot war. Aragorn richtete Frodo etwas auf und legte den Arm um ihn. "Er hat vielleicht durch den Schlag auf den Kopf eine Gehirnerschütterung, ich denke er wird sich wieder erholen." Frodo blickte ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an. "Aragorn! Wie ist das möglich? Uns erreichte ein Brief von Arwen, in dem stand du seiest tot. Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Gondor, als diese Orks uns in der Nacht..."  
  
"Nicht jetzt Frodo, es ist zu viel passiert um alles jetzt zu erklären. Nur eine Sache kann ich dir sagen: Ich bin, wie du siehst, nicht tot und Arwen hat keinen dieser Briefe geschrieben! Ich denke Gandalf wird dir alles erklären können."  
  
Frodo lächelte. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Ja, ihm habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass Legolas, Gimli und ich jetzt hier bei euch sind."  
  
Legolas und Gimli hatten sich mit Merry und Pippin unterhalten, jetzt beugte sich der Elb herunter zu Aragorn, der Frodo in seinen Armen hielt. Er grüßte Frodo und Sam kurz auf elbisch und nickte ihnen zu, dann sagte er an Aragorn gewandt: "Aragorn, wir dürfen hier nicht lange verweilen, sie werden kommen!"  
  
"Du hast recht, Legolas." Aragorn nahm zwei Finger in den Mund und stieß einen lauten und grellen Pfiff aus. Nach einer Weile kam Schattenfell, Gandalfs Pferd über einen Hügel auf sie zu galoppiert. Aragorn hob Frodo auf das wunderschöne Pferd. "Sam, du solltest dich vielleicht hinter Frodo setzen, sonst fällt er noch runter."  
  
"Werde ich gerne tun, aber wo wollt ihr uns hinbringen?"  
  
"Nach Lorien, Gandalf erwartet uns dort."  
  
"Nach Lorien? Aber da müssen wir durch das Nebelgebirge. Hast du etwa vor wieder durch die Minen von Moria zu gehen?"  
  
"Nein Sam, da kommen wir nicht mehr durch. Wir müssen außen rum."  
  
"Mir gefällt das alles nicht mehr. Es ist genau wie damals vor acht Jahren. Orks scheinen sich wieder auszubreiten und Frodo hat irgendwas von einem Traum erzählt, in dem er das Auge Saurons gesehen hat." Sam machte eine kleine Pause, dann sagte er: "Du willst außen an Moria vorbei? Gibt's da überhaupt einen Weg?"  
  
"Ja, da gibt's einen Weg, über ihn sind wir zu euch gelangt." Aragorn schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort: "Du liegst mit deiner Vermutung ziemlich richtig mein lieber Sam, es ist fast genau wie vor acht Jahren."  
  
So machten sie sich auf in Richtung Lorien. Legolas lief immer ein Stück voraus und behielt die Umgebung im Auge. Gimli ging zusammen mit Merry und Pippin und erzählte von sich und seinen Abenteuern. Aragorn führte Schattenfell und Sam hatte Mühe Frodo auf dem Pferd richtig fest zu halten.  
  
So gingen sie tagelang immer weiter. Frodo erholte sich nach einiger Zeit und bald liefen auch er und Sam neben Schattenfell. Aragorn hatte tatsächlich recht gehabt in bezug auf den Weg. Es gab einen schmalen Pfad, der direkt um Moria herumführte. Frodo versuchte mehre Male ein paar Antworten von Aragorn zu bekommen, doch dieser meinte nur es sei besser, wenn Gandalf ihm alles erklärte. Frodo gab es nach einer Weile auf und Sam meinte immer wieder nur: "Da stimmt was nicht, etwas ist absolut nicht in Ordnung!"  
  
Nach etwa sechs Tagen waren sie am Ende des Nebelgebirges und vor ihnen lagen nur noch wenige Tagesmärsche bis nach Lorien. Sie beschlossen entlang des Flusses Silberlauf zu gehen, denn er führte direkt bis nach Lorien hinein. 


	5. Sams rettende Idee

Viertes Kapitel: Sams rettende Idee  
  
Legolas kam an einem sonnigen Mittag von einer Erkundigungstour zurück und berichtete, dass er in großer Sorge war. Er habe in der Ferne Rauch aufsteigen sehen, und vermutete, dass irgendwer auf der Suche nach ihnen war. Gimli war der festen Überzeugung, es handle sich sicher nur um einen trockenen Busch, der durch die Sonne Feuer gefangen hatte. Aragorn tauschte sich kurz Informationen mit Legolas auf elbisch aus und sagte dann nur: "Wir müssen wachsam sein!" Gimli knurrte daraufhin etwas in seinen Bart, was wohl heißen sollte "immer diese Elben und ihre Panikmache."  
  
Sie setzten ihre Wanderung fort, Legolas blieb jetzt ebenfalls bei ihnen, denn das Gelände war sowieso undurchschaubar, selbst für einen Elben. Am Nachmittag blieb Legolas auf einmal ganz abrupt stehen und starrte geradeaus auf einen Hügel der nur ein paar hundert Meter vor ihnen lag. Aragorn hielt ebenfalls an. "Legolas, was ist?" Aber noch bevor der Elb etwas geantwortet hatte, sah Aragorn, was der Grund für Legolas´ Anhalten war. Über den Hügel kamen mindestens sechs Orks gelaufen und dahinter folgten ihnen drei Warge mit Reitern. Legolas zog sofort seinen Bogen und begann zu feuern, während Aragorn die Hobbits in ein naheliegendes Gebüsch regelrecht hineinwarf. Gimli zog seine Axt, die er sich in seinen Gürtel gesteckt hatte und rannte mit einem Kampfgeschrei den Orks entgegen. Die Warge näherten sich besonders schnell und Legolas versuchte sie schon aus der Ferne abzuschießen. Jetzt zog auch Aragorn seinen Bogen und begann zu schießen. Die Hobbits blieben währenddessen zitternd im Gebüsch liegen, Aragorn hatte sie angewiesen auf keinem Fall herauszukommen, egal was geschehen würde. Frodo war nahe daran gewesen mit Stich hinaus zu laufen und seinen Gefährten beizustehen, doch Sam, Merry und Pippin hielten ihn zurück. Gimli hatte zwei Orks erschlagen und Aragorn lieferte sich mit einem anderen ein riskantes Duell. Legolas schoss immer noch ein Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die sich nähernden Orks. Er hatte zwei Warge samt Reiter abgeschossen und einer der restlichen Orks hatte bereits ein Pfeil im Rücken. Der Ork mit dem Pfeil im Rücken näherte sich nun bedrohlich und Legolas ließ seinen Bogen fallen und zog zwei Schwerter. Der Ork griff ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schwert und Haken an und er wehrte alle Angriffe so lange ab, bis sich eine für ihn günstige Gelegenheit bot dem Ork eins der Messer in den Hals zu stoßen. Der Ork sackte, sich an den Hals fassend, erst auf die Knie und kippte dann, während ihm das Blut pulsierend aus dem Hals schoss, zur Seite weg. Während Legolas noch damit beschäftigt war sein Schwert aus dem Hals des Orks hinaus zu ziehen, hörte er plötzlich Gimli laut rufen: "Vorsicht, Legolas!" Der Elb richtete sich blitzschnell auf und sah mit Schrecken, wie der letzte Wargreiter einen mächtigen Bogen spannte und auf ihn zielte. Legolas hatte, trotz seiner Schnelligkeit, keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren. Er sah den Wargreiter und wusste, dieser Pfeil würde sein anvisiertes Ziel nicht verfehlen. Es gab ein Zischen und Legolas spürte einen enorm stark stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch. Er drückte seine Hände auf die Stelle in der der Pfeil steckte und merkte wie eine warme Flüssigkeit über seine Hände rann. Legolas taumelte und fiel auf den Rücken. Als er realisierte, dass er tatsächlich von dem Pfeil getroffen worden war, wurden die Schmerzen stärker. Der Warg rannte jetzt auf ihn zu, doch ehe er Legolas nochmals angreifen konnte, hatte Aragorn ihn und seinen Reiter mit jeweils zwei Pfeilen niedergestreckt. Während Aragorn fassungslos in die Ferne zu Legolas blickte, war Gimli bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm hin. Der Zwerg ließ sich vor Legolas auf die Knie fallen und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Aragorn kam jetzt ebenfalls herbeigelaufen und kniete sich neben Legolas. Der Elb atmete schwer und fragte mit zittriger und leiser Stimme: "Habt ihr alle Orks getötet?" Aragorn legte beruhigend die Hand auf Legolas´ Stirn: "Sie sind alle tot, mein Elbenfreund." Gimli sah verzweifelter als jemals zuvor aus, und so sagte er in seiner Hilflosigkeit: "Bei meinem Barte, Legolas Grünblatt, du wirst dir doch nicht etwa einfallen lassen hier vor meinen Augen zu sterben! Ein Elb stirbt doch nicht einfach so in der Gegenwart eines Zwerges!" Über Legolas Lippen huschte ein schwaches Lächeln, er mochte diesen starrköpfigen Zwerg. Aragorn sah sich den Pfeil an, der eine große Wunde verursacht hatte, es stand nicht gut um Legolas, soviel konnte er sehen. Der Pfeil musste raus, soviel stand für Aragorn fest, denn sie mussten Legolas irgendwie nach Lorien bringen und mit jeder kleinsten Bewegung könnte der Pfeil, sollte er in der Wunde stecken bleiben, einen noch größeren Schaden anrichten. Andererseits aber, darüber war Aragorn sich auch bewusst, könnte es passieren, dass beim Rausziehen des Pfeils, die Blutung die dadurch entsteht vielleicht nicht mehr zum Stoppen gebracht werden kann, das würde für den Elb den sicheren Tod bedeuten. Aragorn machte an Gimli gewand eine Geste und der Zwerg verstand, dass Aragorn dem Elben den Pfeil rausziehen wollte. Beide, weder der Zwerg, noch Aragorn hatten vor Legolas zu sagen, was sie nun vorhatten. Aragorn wurde etwas flau im Magen und seine Hände begannen zu zittern, er hatte schon oft Verwundete gesehen und ihnen geholfen, aber bei einem so engen Freund wie Legolas zerrte so eine Situation doch ganz erheblich an Aragons sonst so stählernen Nerven. Aragorn gab ein Zeichen und Gimli drückte den Oberkörper des Elben so fest er konnte nach unten. Aragorn zog mit aller Kraft an dem Pfeil, zu seiner großen Erleichterung schaffte er es den Pfeil beim ersten Versuch rauszuziehen. Legolas stöhnte laut auf und Aragon begann sofort beide Hände auf die nun noch stärker blutende Wunde zu pressen. Gimli saß wie angewurzelt daneben und Aragorn dachte schon der Zwerg würde jeden Moment umkippen, so blass war er. "Gib mir irgendein Stück Stoff, Gimli, ich brauche was zum draufpressen!" Der Zwerg riss sich ein Stück Stoff von seinem Umhang ab und reichte es Aragorn. Mit festem Druck presste Aragorn das Stück Stoff auf die Wunde und stellte verzweifelt fest, dass es sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit vollständig mit Blut vollgesogen hatte. Legolas war immer noch bei Bewusstsein, aber er merkte, wie seine Kräfte immer mehr schwanden und er hatte den Eindruck, dass die Stimmen von Aragorn und Gimli sich immer weiter entfernten. Er merkte den Druck, den Aragorn auf die Wunde ausübte und begann vor Schmerzen zu stöhnen. Aragorn sah mit starren Augen auf die scheinbar nicht zu stillende Wunde. "Gimli, er stirbt uns!" Aragorn war nun wieder dabei mit bloßen Händen auf die Wunde zu drücken, aber das Blut rann ihm scheinbar unaufhaltsam durch die Finger durch. "Nein, so war ich ein Zwerg bin, dieser Elb wird hier nicht sterben." Gimli legte seine beiden Hände ebenfalls auf Legolas´ Bauch und drückte auf die Wunde. Aragorn sah immer verzweifelter aus und er schnappte nach Luft und Tränen der Verzweiflung ließen ihn kaum was sehen. "Legolas, mein lieber, bleib bei uns," schrie er immer wieder verzweifelt. Sam und Frodo kamen jetzt aus dem Gebüsch dazu, Merry und Pippin blieben in einiger Entfernung hilflos stehen. Frodo und Sam blickten verstört zu dem blutenden Legeolas, dem völlig in Tränen aufgelösten Zwerg und dem verzweifelt rufenden Aragorn. Plötzlich hatte Sam die rettende Idee: "Streicher, könnte das Königskraut etwas bewirken?"  
  
Aragorn blickte zu Sam: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber es wäre Legolas´ letzte Chance. Königskraut ist ein gutes Heilmittel, aber wo sollen wir das so schnell herbekommen, das wächst nur im Wald."  
  
Sam wühlte aufgeregt in einer Tasche seiner Weste. "Ich habe etwas getrocknetes Königskraut, hier." Er übergab Aragorn einen Büschel und der begann sofort es auf die Wunde zu drücken. Legolas schrie auf und verlor dann das Bewusstsein, aber die Blutung wurde scheinbar weniger. "Es hilft tatsächlich", sagte Aragorn mit neuer Hoffnung in der Stimme. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit gelang es ihnen die Blutung fast völlig zu stillen. Aragorn verband die Wunde mit Gimlis Hilfe. Dann pfiff er nach Schattenfell und das Pferd kam nur kurze Zeit später freudig angaloppiert. Aragorn hob Legolas sanft auf Schattenfells Rücken (der Elb war federleicht). Gimli bestand darauf hinter Legolas aufs Pferd zu gehen. Der bewusstlose Elb saß unbeholfen auf dem Pferd und Gimli stützte ihn und hielt ihn fest, so gut es nur ging. Aragorn trieb sie an möglichst schnell in Richtung Lorien zu gehen. Legolas brauchte dringend Hilfe und je länger sie sich aufhielten, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie wieder angegriffen wurden. Einem weiteren Angriff, so war sich Aragorn bewusst, würden sie nicht abwehren können. Bis nach Lorien waren es noch einige Tagesmärsche.  
  
Sie beschlossen in den Nächten eine Wache aufzustellen, um mögliche Angreifer frühzeitig zu erkennen. Gimli war an den Tagen sowie in den Nächten rund um die Uhr wach. Er blieb an Legolas´ Seite und bewachte den Elb so gut er es nur konnte. Aragorn fing langsam an sich große Sorgen um den Zwerg zu machen, denn dieser hatte seit einigen Tagen schon nicht mehr geschlafen. Frodo bemerkte dies und überredete den Zwerg sich wenigstens eine Nacht lang mal schlafen zu legen. Er versicherte Gimli, dass er persönlich in dieser Nacht bei Legolas bleiben werde, und sollte in irgendeiner Form etwas geschehen, würde er dem Zwerg sofort Bescheid sagen. Gimli ließ sich nur unwillig auf diesen Vorschlag ein und er bestand darauf in Legolas´ Nähe zu schlafen.  
  
Als sie bei Tag an einem Waldstück vorbei kamen, machte Aragorn sich auf die Suche nach neuem Königskraut. Sam ging mit ihm mit und sammelte sich wieder ein Büschel für seine Westentasche. "Wieso, Sam, hattest du eigentlich Königskraut in deiner Weste? Ohne das hätte Legolas bestimmt nicht überlebt." Sam sah Aragorn an und errötete leicht. "Ich trage immer ein Büschel mit mir rum, seit Herr Frodo auf der Wetterspitze von den Ringgeistern verletzt wurde. Ich weiß, das mag albern sein, aber ich habe so immer ein sicheres Gefühl, falls etwas geschieht, womit man nicht rechnet. Ich habe mir aber vorgenommen, es nur in den nötigsten Fällen zu nehmen, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere habe ich es bis jetzt noch niemals gebraucht." Aragorn klopfte Sam auf die Schulter. "Gandalf hatte tatsächlich recht, Hobbits sind außergewöhnliche Geschöpfe!"  
  
Als Aragorn und Sam von ihrer Suche wieder kamen, erzählte Gimli ihnen aufgeregt, dass Legolas kurz aufgewacht war, aber zu schwach gewesen sei, um etwas zu sagen. Aragorn verband Legolas Wunde neu und mit frischem Königskraut und Gimli erzählte den ganzen restlichen Tag, wie froh er doch war, dass der Elb noch lebte. Merry und Pippin gingen etwas abseits der anderen und amüsierten sich in liebevoller Weise über den Zwerg. Die Tatsache, dass die Zwerge die Elben normalerweise überhaupt nicht leiden konnten und sich gewöhnlich nicht im geringsten um dessen Probleme kümmerten, belustigte sie doch zu sehr, wenn sie beobachteten, mit welcher Aufopferung Gimli sich um Legolas kümmerte.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Lorien gab es keine weiteren Vorkommnisse. Zu Aragorns Erleichterung wurden sie auch nicht erneut angegriffen. Es war der Nachmittag eines sonnigen Tages, als sie Lorien endlich erreichten. 


	6. Die Wälder Loriens

Fünftes Kapitel: Die Wälder Loriens  
  
Als Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin und Gimli mit dem verletzten Legolas die Wälder von Lorien erreichten, kamen ihnen nach nur kurzer Zeit einige Elben entgegen. Aragorn sagte ihnen sofort auf elbisch, dass Legolas schwer verletzt worden war und dringend Hilfe brauchte. Die Elben nahmen Legolas darauf hin vom Pferd und zwei der Elben erklärten, dass sie ihn in eins ihrer Baumhäuser bringen wollten und sich dort um ihn kümmern wollten. Gimli blickte mürrisch drein und meinte an die Elben gewand: "Moment mal nicht so hastig!" Die beiden Elben blieben verdutzt stehen. Dann drehte Gimli sich zu Aragorn um und fragte ihn: "Was haben die da gerade erzählt?" Aragorn übersetzte ihm kurz, was die Elben gesagt hatten. "Dann werde ich mitgehen", antwortete der Zwerg entschlossen. Aragorn sah ihn zweifelnd an und sah dann die Elben, die den Zwerg sehr wohl verstanden hatten und grimmig auf ihn blickten. "Lass das doch, Gimli, sie werden sich schon um Legolas kümmern." Doch der Zwerg war nicht von seinem Entschluss abzubringen. "Mein lieber Herr Aragorn, ich werde mit Legolas mitgehen und nicht zehn Warge können mich davon abbringen!" Dann blickte er auf den Boden und murmelte: "Man sieht ja was passiert, wenn ein Zwerg diesen Elben allein lässt!" Aragorn konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und bat die Elben den Zwerg mitgehen zu lassen. Sie blickten etwas kritisch auf Gimli und willigten dann ein ihn mit zu nehmen. Die restlichen Elben brachten Aragorn, Frodo, Sam Merry und Pippin tief in die Wälder Loriens hinein, zu Galadriel, der Herrin des Waldes.  
  
Galadriel blickte die Gefährten der Reihe nach an. Sie alle, und besonders Frodo, hatten das Gefühl, dass Galadriels Blick bis tief in ihre Seelen ging.  
  
"Wieder erreich ihr mich an einem Punkt, da das Schicksal von Mittelerde eine Wendung nimmt." Dann blickte sie Frodo tief in die Augen. "Du ahnst was geschehen ist, nicht war?"  
  
"Ich fürchte schon", antwortete Frodo mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
"Unser aller Schicksal steht nun wieder auf dem Spiel und wieder bist du es, Frodo Beutlin, der Einfluss darauf hat in welche Richtung unser Schicksal verläuft."  
  
"Wieso ich?"  
  
"Gandalf wird es dir erklären. Ruht euch zu erst aus und schlaft, morgen werdet ihr alles erfahren. Ihr braucht euch nicht vor Gefahren zu sorgen, denn hier steht ihr unter meinem Schutz." Galadriel lächelte kurz und beauftragte einen Elb die Gefährten an einen Ort zu bringen, wo sie sich ausruhen konnten. Sie wurden zu genau demselben Ort geführt, an dem sie vor Jahren gebracht wurden, als sie zum ersten Mal nach Lorien kamen. "Das ist wirklich unheimlich, Herr Frodo, es ist so wie damals", bemerkte Sam an Frodo gerichtet. Ihnen allen wurde ein Schlafgemach errichtet und etwas zu Essen gereicht (sehr zur Freude von Merry und Pippin). Nach dem Essen hatten alle endlich Mal wieder die Gelegenheit richtig zu schlafen. Sam freute sich ungemein über die weichen Decken und erklärte erst mal allen, dass er es hasste in der Natur zu schlafen. "Die Wurzeln pieksen immer so", beendete er seinen Bericht.  
  
Sie schliefen alle so tief, wie schon lange nicht mehr und erholten sich von den ganzen Geschehnissen. Selbst Aragorn, der sonst immer auf der Hut war, wachte nicht einmal auf. 


	7. Das Gespräch mit Gandalf

Sechstes Kapitel: Das Gespräch mit Gandalf  
  
Frodo schlief bis zum Mittag des nächsten Tages und wurde dann, nach dem Frühstück (wenn man es denn noch so nennen kann) von einer Elbenfrau mit langen dunklen Haaren in ein kleines gemütliches Baumhaus geführt. Es war solide eingerichtet, mit einem kleinen Tisch und einem Kamin. Die Elbenfrau ließ Frodo allein in dem Haus und sagte ihm, dass sie Gandalf gleich zu ihm schicken werde.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit betrat der Zauberer das Haus. Frodo umarmte ihn stürmisch und Gandalf streichelte ihm über den Kopf. "Mein lieber Frodo, trotz allem, was ich dir gleich berichten werde, ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Ich freue mich auch so, dich wieder zu sehen! Mir geht es gut, aber hast du schon gehört, was Legolas passiert ist?"  
  
"Ja, allerdings. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich mache mir Vorwürfe, dass ich nicht selbst mitgegangen bin, um euch zu suchen, vielleicht hätten die Dinge dann eine andere Wendung genommen."  
  
"Warum haben die uns angegriffen, Gandalf? Ich habe gestern zu Galadriel gesagt, ich würde ahnen, was gerade in Mittelerde geschieht, aber bitte sag mir, dass ich etwas falsches vermute!"  
  
Gandalf senkte den Blick. "Es tut mir so leid Frodo, aber ich glaube der Ring wird für den Rest deines Lebens eine Bürde für dich sein, ganz gleich, ob du ihn trägst oder nicht."  
  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Vor etlichen Wochen bekam ich, genau wie du einen Brief von Arwen, mit dem gleichen Inhalt, wie auch dein Brief. Der Zufall wollte es so, aber ich war gerade selbst dabei einen Brief zu schreiben und zwar an Eowyn, denn ich wollte ihr mitteilen, dass ich vor hatte das Königreich Rohan wieder zu besuchen. Ich schrieb also den Brief und fragte sie, ob sie auch den schrecklichen Brief von Arwen bekommen hatte. Ich sendete den Brief zu ihr mit einem Adler, und nur wenige Tage später bekam ich die Antwort von ihr. Sie schrieb mir, dass es völlig unmöglich sein konnte, dass Aragorn vor wenigen Wochen gestorben war, denn er hatte sich bis vor wenigen Tagen in Rohan aufgehalten, um mit ihrem Onkel, König Theoden, eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu klären.  
  
Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wusste ich, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmte. Ich nahm Kontakt zu Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn auf. Legolas und Gimli hatten die selben Briefe, wie wir alle erhalten und Aragorn wirkte ziemlich überrascht von seinem angeblichen Tod. Ich versuchte euch ebenfalls mit meinem Adler zu erreichen, doch er kehrte nicht zurück. Also schickte ich Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn, euch zu suchen, ich selbst versuchte heraus zu finden, von wem die Briefe stammten." Gandalf machte eine Pause und Frodo sah zunehmend beunruhigter aus.  
  
"Was hast du rausgefunden", fragte er unsicher.  
  
"Die Briefe kamen von Saurons dunklen Dienern. Sie hatten versucht, euch möglichst unauffällig aus dem Auenland zu locken. Sie mussten etwas erfinden, damit ihr möglichst schnell aufbrecht, der angebliche Tod von Aragorn war genau das Richtige dies zu bewirken. Ihnen war klar, dass sie auch mir einen Brief schicken mussten, denn sie vermuteten, dass ihr nach dem Brief sofort Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen würdet. Um es möglich echt aussehen zu lassen, haben sie auch Gimli und Legolas diese Briefe zukommen lassen, denn es hätte ebenso gut sein können, dass ihr auch zu ihnen Verbindung aufnehmen würdet."  
  
"Das war auch klug von ihnen, Sam wollte in der Tat Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen, und wenn du gar nichts von Aragorn gewusst hättest, wäre die ganze Sache sofort aufgeflogen."  
  
"Ja, aber sie ist trotzdem ans Licht gekommen. Oder vielleicht sollte man sagen, sie ist gerade aus diesem Grund ans Licht gekommen, denn hätten sie mir nicht diesen Brief geschickt, hätte ich gar nicht heraus gefunden, dass die dunklen Mächte wieder am Werk sind. Und da ihr mich nicht kontaktiert habt, war alles umsonst. Hätten sie mir keinen Brief geschickt, dann hätten sie euch aus dem Auenland rausgelockt, hätten euch entführt, und weder ich noch sonst jemand hätte gemerkt, was passiert war."  
  
Wieso wollten sie uns denn eigentlich aus Hobbingen rauskriegen und wieso sind sie nicht einfach..." Frodo schluckte einmal schwer "...eingefallen und haben uns gewaltsam rausgeholt?"  
  
"Ich glaube, sie wollten möglichst kein Aufsehen erregen, wären sie in Hobbingen einfach eingefallen, wäre diese Nachricht gewiss nach außen gedrungen und jemand hätte Verdacht geschöpft. Zu dem kommt noch die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich sowieso nur dich haben wollten, aber sie wussten nicht mehr wer genau von euch Hobbits der Ringträger war."  
  
"Wieso wollten sie mich?"  
  
"Ach, mein lieber Frodo. Ich fürchte Sauron ist durch die Zerstörung des Ringes nicht vollständig vernichtet worden, und ich weiß auch nicht, ob das überhaupt jemals geschehen kann!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Saurons Diener haben vor, einen neuen Ring zu schmieden, durch denen ihr Herr wieder mächtiger wird. Nur wollen sie dem Ring diesmal eine noch größere Macht geben! Sie haben vor den Ring so zu konstruieren, dass ihn niemand anderes mehr tragen kann, außer Sauron selbst, denn sie wollen vermeiden, dass noch einmal das Selbe passiert, was vor acht Jahren geschah. Jeder andere, der den Ring trägt, wird entweder sofort sterben, oder ein willenloser Diener Saurons."  
  
"Dann war alles umsonst, was wir vor acht Jahren durchgemacht haben?"  
  
"Nein, mein lieber Frodo, wir haben Zeit gewonnen."  
  
"Zeit? Zeit wofür?" Frodo wirkte aggressiv. "Haben wir Zeit gewonnen für unseren Untergang und dem von Mittelerde, der anscheinend sowieso nicht mehr verhindert werden kann? Ich bin Monate lang ganz alleine mit Sam auf dem Weg nach Mordor gewesen um den Ring zu zerstören. Es gab teilweise überhaupt keine Hoffnung mehr, bis wir letztendlich kurz vor unserem Untergang den Ring doch noch vernichten konnten. Und jetzt haben wir lediglich Zeit gewonnen? Wie ist es überhaupt möglich, den Ring neu schmieden zu können? Sauron hat doch gar keine Macht mehr, um sie in den Ring einfließen zu lassen."  
  
"Nein Frodo, Sauron hat sie nicht, aber du hast sie!"  
  
Frodo wurde leichenblass. "Wieso ich? Ich werde doch nicht den Ring schmieden."  
  
"Nein Frodo, das ist auch gar nicht nötig. Du hast den Ring so lange getragen, dass immer noch ein Teil von seiner Macht in dir ist. Sie brauchen lediglich dein Blut, um den Ring zu schmieden. Dein Blut wird die Macht des Ringes und somit auch die Macht Saurons wieder wachsen lassen. Es ist dein Schicksal, dass du der einzige noch lebende Ringträger bist, denn es hätte genauso gut das Blut eines anderen Trägers sein können. Gollum, der auch ein Träger war, fand in den Flammen des Schicksalsberges den Tod, aber vielleicht ist das ja eine kleine Hoffnung für uns, denn wäre Gollum noch am leben, dann hätten sie ihn sofort bekommen und der Ring wäre wahrscheinlich schon neu geschmiedet worden. So aber kommst nur du in Frage und wir haben noch etwas Zeit, um die Dinge zu ändern." Der Zauberer verzog sein Gesicht nachdenklich, dann fügte er hinzu: "So fern wir überhaupt noch etwas verändern können."  
  
"Aber Gandalf, ich bin nicht der einzige Ringträger. Sam hat ihn auch mal getragen."  
  
"Das stimmt gewiss, aber der Ring hatte nicht genügend Zeit um Sam zu beherrschen. Du hingegen warst schon teilweise von dem Ring besessen."  
  
Frodo sah Gandalf entsetzt an. Dann überlegte er kurz. "Aber Gandalf, sie wissen immer noch nicht wer von uns Hobbits der Ringträger war. Der Anführer der Orks wollte es von uns wissen, aber wir haben ihm nichts gesagt, daraufhin wollte er uns zu Saurons Auge bringen."  
  
Gandalf sah mitleidig zu Frodo. "Du hast in der Tat recht, noch wissen sie nicht, wer der Ringträger war, aber glaub mir, sie werden es bald wissen. Die Neun werden ihn erkennen.  
  
Frodo zuckte zusammen "Die Neun? Du meinst die Ringgeister sind wieder erwacht?"  
  
"Noch nicht, glaub mir sonst hätte Sauron keine Orks geschickt um den Träger zu holen. Aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann werden die Nazgul wieder auf die Suche gehen."  
  
Frodo wurde sehr unruhig und lief hektisch im Raum hin und her. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an die Nazgul spürte er die Kälte, die er damals empfand, als er von einer der Morgulklingen niedergestreckt wurde und fast selbst zu einem Ringgeist wurde. "Aber was hat es mit dem Auge Saurons auf sich?"  
  
"Der Turm Barad-Dûr ist wieder errichtet worden. Das Auge Saurons ist wieder auf der Spitze und beobachtet! Sie hatten vor, dich und die anderen Hobbits auf den Turm zu bringen, Sauron hätte den Ringträger mit Sicherheit gefunden."  
  
Gandalf sah Frodo tief in die Augen. "Hätten sie nicht den Fehler mit den Briefen begangen, diesmal hätte Sauron sein Ziel erreicht. Selbst für einen alten Zauberer wie mich ist das sehr beunruhigend. Wir hatten geglaubt damals wäre es knapp gewesen, als wir hörten, dass Sauron und Saruman ihre Streitmächte zusammenstellten, nun wäre der dunkle Herrscher fast ohne Mühen an sein lang ersehntes Ziel gekommen. Und was das Schlimmste ist, keiner hat etwas gemerkt."  
  
"Aber das ist doch gut, oder nicht? Ich meine nun wissen wir doch, dass der Feind auch Fehler macht. Ist das nicht etwas Gutes?" In Frodos Stimme war Hoffnung zu hören.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht. Aber sag mir eines, Frodo Beutlin. Wer sagt dir, dass es auch tatsächlich ein Fehler war?"  
  
Frodo sah sehr verwirrt aus. "Was meinst du?"  
  
"Wir dachten damals wir hätten den Ringkrieg gewonnen, aber ich glaube fast, der Feind wollte, dass wir das glauben. Vielleicht brauchte er nur die Zeit, um eine noch größere Waffe gegen uns zu entwickeln. Der neue Ring wird uns allen den sicheren Tod bringen, so viel steht fest, was wenn das alles geplant war, eine teuflische Strategie im Kampf? Und was wenn der angebliche Fehler mit den Briefen wieder eine Strategie war?"  
  
Frodo fing an zu schluchzen. "Dann gibt es keine Hoffnung für Mittelerde?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht mein lieber Frodo." Gandalf umarmte den kleinen Hobbit, der nun schluchzend sein Gesicht in seinem Gewand vergrub. Eine Weile verharrten sie so. Dann sagte Frodo immer noch schluchzend zu Gandalf: "Ich hab eine Idee, Gandalf." Der Hobbit blickte mit geröteten Augen zu dem Zauberer auf. "Ich gehe wieder nach Mordor, ich werde mich in den Schicksalsberg werfen, erst dann ist der Ring vollständig vernichtet, denn ich nehme den Rest seiner grausamen Macht mit mir in den Tod. Und wenn ich mich in den Schicksalsberg werfe, dann ist es sicher, dass nichts mehr von mir übrig bleibt, dass der Feind zu seinen Zwecken verwenden kann. Du wirst hier bleiben und Sam, wenn es nötig ist festbinden, damit er mir nicht folgt." Frodo verlor wieder einige Tränen, dann fügte er unter heftigen Schluchzern hinzu, die ihn am ganzen Körper zittern ließen: "Der treue Sam würde sich sonst nur noch mit mir in den Tod stürzen, und das will ich nicht. Und auch Rosie wird das nicht wollen."  
  
Gandalf sah den Hobbit an und auch seine Augen wurden feucht. Dann jedoch begann er seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen und er sagte entschlossen: "Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen, närrischer Beutlin! Eher stürze ich mich in den Schicksalsberg, als das ich sehe, das du das tust! Und außerdem wenn du tot bist, dann hast du recht, wird der Feind im ersten Moment vielleicht überrascht sein, aber glaube mir bei allem, was ich gesehen habe, Sauron wird dann einen anderen Weg finden. Ich befürchte fast, er wird immer einen anderen Weg finden, egal, was wir tun werden. Selbst wenn wir ihn dieses Mal noch mal schlagen sollten, irgendwann findet er einen neuen Weg zurück zu kommen."  
  
Frodo blickte jetzt sehr entschlossen drein. Er gewann seine Fassung wieder. Sein Gesicht wurde Ernst und er stellte sich mitten in den Raum und rief mit entschlossener Stimme: " Aber wenn der Feind einen Weg findet, dann werden wir auch einen finden!"  
  
Gandalf lächelte "Diese Hobbits sind zu faszinierend! Ich glaube wirklich, dass eines Tages ein Hobbit das Schicksal von Mittelerde bestimmen wird."  
  
"Was werden wir jetzt tun, Gandalf?"  
  
"Wir warten auf Elrond, er ist mit zweihundert Elben zu seinem Schutz auf dem Weg hierher und wird in wenigen Tagen hier ankommen. Ich werde mich vorerst zusammen mit ihm, Galadriel und Aragorn beraten, dann entscheiden wir, was wir tun werden und wie wir unsere restlichen Verbündeten informieren werden. Wir müssen jetzt jeden Schritt durchdenken, den wir tun. Du solltest jetzt vielleicht besser zu Sam gehen, er wird sich schon Sorgen um dich machen."  
  
Gandalf lächelte ihn freundlich an und deutete in Richtung Tür. Frodo lächelte (wenn auch etwas gequält) zurück und verließ das Baumhaus. Er lief zurück an den Ort, wo er sein Schlafgemach hatte. Sam erwartete ihn schon aufgeregt. "Und was habt ihr erfahren, Herr Frodo?"  
  
"Komm, Sam, wir gehen ein Stück spazieren, dann kann ich dir alles erklären." 


	8. Der Blick in den Spiegel

Siebtes Kapitel: Der Blick in den Spiegel  
  
Frodo und Sam gingen ein Stück durch die Wälder Loriens und Frodo erzählte, was Gandalf ihm berichtet hatte. Als Frodo geendigt hatte, blickte Sam zwar ernst, aber keineswegs sehr erschrocken drein. "Was sagst du dazu", fragte Frodo ihn. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Herr Frodo. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Rosie. Und ich stelle fest, dass es sehr hoffnungslos scheint, aber noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend."  
  
Frodo sah auf den Boden "Oh Sam, ich fürchte, der Abend aller Tage ist nicht mehr so fern."  
  
Als Sam und Frodo zurückkamen, herrschte ein wirres Treiben. Gimli war zu seinen Gefährten gekommen, und berichtete, dass es Legolas besser ging. "Ich hatte ja nie gezweifelt, dass der Elb es schaffen würde!", erklärte er voller Stolz. Aragorn lächelte, als er das hörte. "Ich weiß Gimli, ich glaube, der einzige der daran wirklich gezweifelt hatte war ich. Hast du denn etwas tun können, da du ja unbedingt mitgehen wolltest?"  
  
Gimli starrte auf die Erde und scharrte mit dem Fuß im Sand. Hinter ihm tauchte einer der Elben auf, die Legolas mit versorgt hatten. "Der Zwerg ist nach etwa fünf Minuten völlig entkräftet auf einem Stuhl eingeschlafen, wir dachten schon, er wäre der Nächste, um den wir uns kümmern müssten!" Aragorn sah den Zwerg an, der immer noch verschämt im Sand scharrte und hätte schwören können, dass der Zwerg hinter seinem zotteligen Bart errötete. Er blickte nur kurz Aragorn an und sagte verschämt: "Auch ein Zwerg muss mal wieder zu Kräften kommen!"  
  
Die Tage in Lorien vergingen wie im Flug. Es war noch immer kein Zeichen von Elrond zu sehen, aber wenigstens hatten alle die Gelegenheit ihre Kräfte neu zusammenzusammeln. Nach etwa fünf Tagen erschien Legolas wieder, zwar konnte er nicht lange laufen und seine Bewegungen waren nicht so elegant, wie normal, aber wenn man bedachte, dass er vor wenigen Tagen noch dem Tode nahe war, war das ein recht guter Fortschritt. Gimli hätte den Elben nur zu gerne umarmt, aber seine Arme befanden sich genau in Bauchhöhe von Legolas, und er hatte nicht vor den Elben erneut zu verletzten. So bemerkte Gimli nur an Legolas gewand, als der auf ihn zu gehumpelt kam, ihm würde, wenn er wieder ganz gesund wäre, eine saftige Umarmung drohen. Legolas lachte daraufhin (was ihm ziemlich schwer fiel) und meinte, er würde sich schon darauf freuen. Legolas hielt außerdem eine rührende Dankesrede an alle, und selbst Merry und Pippin waren entzückt, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht viel zu Legolas´ Rettung beigetragen hatten.  
  
Nach weiteren drei Tagen ging Frodo allein spazieren. Plötzlich kam eine helle Gestalt hinter einem Baum hervor und Frodo erschrak fürchterlich. Es war Galadriel, und sie war auf der Suche nach Frodo. "Komm mit mir, Frodo, ich habe dir etwas zu sagen." Frodo folgte ihr und sie führte ihn zu ihrem Spiegel, in den Frodo schon einmal vor acht Jahren hineingeblickt hatte. Damals hatte er gesehen, was passieren würde, wenn er bei seiner Mission den Ring zu zerstören, scheitern würde. Frodo fürchtete diesen Spiegel, er hatte Angst in ihm die unaufhaltsame Zukunft zu sehen. Galadriel sah ihn entschlossen mit ihren tiefblauen Augen an. "Sie in den Spiegel, Frodo."  
  
"Ich möchte nicht in den Spiegel schauen", sagte er etwas ängstlich.  
  
"Wovor fürchtest du dich? Hast du Angst deinen eigenen Tod zu sehen?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe Angst davor den Tod von allen zu sehen."  
  
"Das was unaufhaltsam ist geschieht sowieso, aber vielleicht zeigt dir der Spiegel etwas, was dir helfen könnte."  
  
"Könnt ihr mir versprechen, dass der Spiegel mir so etwas zeigt?"  
  
"Nein Frodo, ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Du musst es schon wagen in den Spiegel zu gucken."  
  
Frodo überlegte. Er wusste nicht was er nun tun sollte.  
  
"Sieh hinein Frodo." Galadriel schubste ihn sanft auf den Spiegel zu, und noch bevor Frodo etwas erwidern konnte, sah er auch schon erste Bilder in dem Spiegel auftauchen.  
  
Er sah den Turm Barad-Dûr mit dem Auge Saurons auf der Spitze. Dann sah er ein großes Tor, welches zu dem Turm gehörte. Es öffnete sich und die Neun verließen das Tor. Fünf waren wieder in schwarze Reiter verwandelt, und verließen auf riesigen schwarzen Rössern den Turm. Vier saßen auf drachenartigen fliegenden Ungetümen und schossen so schnell wie Blitze aus dem geöffneten Tor.  
  
Dann wechselte die Szene und Frodo erkannte den Schicksalsberg. Er sah Tausende von Geschöpfen um den Schicksalsberg herum versammelt stehen. Er erkannte auf der einen Seite Menschen, Elben, Hobbits, Ents und noch einige andere Verbündete. Auf der anderen Seite Orks, Warge, Höhlentrolle und die Nazgul. In der Luft schwebten sogar zwei Drachen drohend und feuerspeiend über den Schicksalsberg hinweg. Dann sah Frodo direkt an dem Krater des Schicksalsberges, etwas das aussah wie eine riesige runde Bühne aus Stein gemeißelt. Würde man von dieser Steinplatte herunter springen, so würde man direkt in den feurigen Schlund des Berges fallen. Frodo sah sich selbst auf dieser Platte liegen und über ihm stand Sauron, in menschlicher Gestalt, mit dem neuen Ring in der Hand, dessen neue elbische Schrift blutrot leuchtete: "Ein neuer Ring sie zu knechten. Sie alle zu finden, ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden." Frodo konnte noch erkennen wie Sauron die Hand an der der Ring steckte bedrohlich in die Höhe hielt.  
  
Dann verschwanden die Bilder in dem Spiegel. Frodo sagte eine Weile nichts, dann blickte er angstvoll zu Galadriel auf, sie gerade wieder ihre Augen öffnete. Er wusste, dass sie gerade genau das Selbe gesehen hatte, wie er.  
  
"Was habe ich da gerade gesehen, Frau Galadriel?"  
  
Galadriel sah ihn mitleidig an. "Du hast gesehen, was gerade in diesem Moment geschah. Und du hast gesehen, was geschehen wird. Die Neun sind soeben wieder erwacht und sie sind auf der Suche nach dir!"  
  
Frodo blickte ängstlich umher. "Können sie mich denn hier finden?"  
  
"Noch nicht, noch befindest du dich unter meinem Schutz, aber auch ich werde schwächer. Ich fürchte Frodo, es wird keinen Ausweg mehr geben. Diesmal werden sie dich finden."  
  
Frodo zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Und was bedeutete das andere, das was noch geschehen wird?"  
  
"Du hast das Ende gesehen, Frodo. Am Schicksalsberg wird sich alles entscheiden."  
  
"Ich sah den neuen Ring."  
  
"Ja Frodo, der Ring wird geschmiedet werden. Er ist teuflisch, damals wie auch heute, und erst recht in der Zukunft. Seine Macht scheint uns allen die Augen zu trüben, auch Gandalf weiß das."  
  
"Was meint ihr?"  
  
"Damals, vor dem Ringkrieg, lag der Ring jahrelang vor Gandalfs Augen, aber er hat ihn nicht erkannt. Erst, als es schon fast zu spät war erkannte er die Gefährlichkeit des Ringes. Und heute ist es nicht anders. Niemand sah die Gefahr, die uns erneut droht, und der Feind hätte um ein Haar für immer gewonnen. Der Ring gerät immer wieder zu schnell in Vergessenheit."  
  
"Was soll ich tun, Frau Galadriel?"  
  
"Egal, was du tust, dein Schicksal ist besiegelt. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben Frodo. Alles was du machst, das Ende wird so oder so kommen, egal wie auch immer es ausgehen mag."  
  
Frodo sah sie eine Weile nur an und sie blickte einfach nur zurück. "Ich war schon immer zu schwach für diese Aufgabe und ich werde es auch immer sein. Ihr habt das schon damals gewusst."  
  
"Nein Frodo, ich habe dir schon damals gesagt, wenn einer diese Aufgabe lösen kann, dann du, und daran halte ich fest. Aber nun geh, du hast gesehen, was du sehen solltest und mehr verlange ich nicht von dir."  
  
Frodo, machte sich auf den Weg zurück. In der Ferne hörte er laute Rufe. Das war nicht normal, irgend etwas war geschehen, da war sich Frodo sicher. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. 


	9. Der Entschluß

Achtes Kapitel: Der Entschluß  
  
Frodo bahnte sich seinen Weg durch eine riesige Ansammlung von Elben. Gandalf stand in der Mitte und schien aufgeregt irgend etwas zu erklären. Aragorn lief wie ein Tiger auf und ab und fasste sich immer wieder aufgeregt an den Kopf. Gimli versuchte durch überlautes Reden irgendetwas mit zu teilen und Legolas stand etwas am Rande, aus Angst jemand würde an seine Wunde stoßen. Frodo kam zu Aragorn gelaufen und lief neben ihm her, er hatte Mühe mit dessen schnellen Schritt mitzuhalten.  
  
"Was ist hier los, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn blieb jetzt stehen, als er den Hobbit sah und kniete sich vor ihn.  
  
"Sie haben Elrond und seinen Trupp auf dem Weg hierher überfallen."  
  
Frodo sah entsetzt aus.  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Die Orks, und was das Schlimmste ist, es treffen immer wieder neue Nachrichten von Angriffen der Orks in ganz Mittelerde ein!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Eben sind nur etwa fünf Elben von zweihundert hier angekommen, und Elrond ist verschwunden."  
  
"Weiß man wo er sein könnte?"  
  
"Nein, niemand kann es sagen, entweder er ist getötet worden oder man hat ihn entführt. Es könnte allerdings auch sein, dass er fliehen konnte und sich zur Zeit irgendwo versteckt hält."  
  
"Was werden wir jetzt tun?"  
  
Aragorn sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss eigentlich nach Gondor reiten, wenn sie mein Königreich angreifen, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Arwen und mein Sohn sind noch da, wenn ihnen etwas passieren sollte, dann ..." Aragorn blickte auf den Boden.  
  
Gandalf kam jetzt zu ihnen rübergelaufen. "Es macht keinen Sinn Aragorn. Deine Soldaten werden die weiße Stadt schon verteidigen. Wir brauchen dich hier, reite nicht nach Gondor!"  
  
"Meine Frau und mein Sohn sind noch dort, und ich bin König, ich muss nach Gondor Gandalf!"  
  
Aragorn, du kannst dort nichts tun, deine Männer werden die Stadt verteidigen."  
  
"Aber ich bin verpflichtet als König an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen und wenn es sein muss, auch an ihrer Seite zu fallen!"  
  
"Nein Aragorn, hör auf einen alten Freund, dein Platz ist hier bei Frodo." Während er das sagte, blickte er zu Frodo, der völlig abwesend mit den Gedanken immer noch bei ihnen stand.  
  
Galadriel erschien jetzt, an ihrer Seite stand ein mächtig aussehender Elb. Sie beriet sich mit ihm, es schien aber, dass sie sich in ihren Meinungen nicht einig wurde. Galadriel wirkte aggressiver als normal. "Sie haben alle ein Recht es zu erfahren, früher oder später werden sie es sowieso wissen." Mit diesen Worten trat sie in die Mitte der Ansammlung der Elben. Sie hob die Hand, als Zeichen, dass sie etwas sagen wollte. Eine Raunen ging durch die Menge, dann herrschte Stille.  
  
"Freunde, Verbündete, hört, was ich euch zu sagen habe. Normalerweise würde ich mich erst beraten, bevor ich schlechte Kunde überbringe, aber diesmal tue ich dies nicht. Eben ist ein Kundschafter hier eingetroffen und er hat mir sehr schlechte Botschaften überbracht. Wie ihr sicherlich schon gehört habt, gibt es Angriffe in Mittelerde durch die Orks. Man hat mir eben berichtet, dass Düsterwald fast völlig vernichtet wurde."  
  
Legolas sah entsetzt die Herrin des Waldes an. Er konnte nichts sagen, und seine Gedanken ließen sich nicht ordnen.  
  
Galadriel fuhr fort mit ihrem Bericht. "Wir können nicht sagen, welche Überlebenden es gibt, wir wissen eigentlich nichts. Eben wurde mir auch berichtet, dass Orktruppen auf dem Weg nach Gondor sind, Minas Tirith ist gefallen und überall finden neue Angriffe statt. Es werden überall im Land Schlachten geschlagen, und überall im Land gibt es Flüchtlinge, sie alle sind auf dem Weg nach Rohan. Die Orks drängen uns in die Mitte des Landes. Auch Flüchtlinge aus dem Auenland sind auf dem Weg nach Rohan." Während Galadriel das sagte, blickte sie Frodo an und danach Sam, der sich jetzt zu Frodo an die Seite stellte.  
  
"Es ist nicht einfach", fuhr Galadriel fort, "in nur wenigen Wochen steht unser aller Untergang uns unmittelbar bevor. Bald werden die Orks auch in Lorien einfallen, denn ich werde schwach."  
  
Gandalf kam jetzt neben sie und begann ebenfalls zu sprechen: "Es gibt für uns keinen Ausweg mehr, wir müssen auch nach Rohan, vielleicht gibt es dort noch Hoffnung."  
  
Es gab wieder ein Raunen in der Menge. Niemand schien eine bessere Lösung zu haben. Nur Aragorn hob den Kopf. "Sie treiben uns in die Mitte des Landes, damit sie uns alle mit einem Mal vernichten können! Ich überlasse Gondor nicht seinem Schicksal, ich werde nicht nach Rohan gehen!"  
  
Gandalf wirkte jetzt irgendwie schwach und verzweifelt. "Aragorn, es gibt keinen Ausweg, Arwen und dein Sohn sind sicher schon auf dem Weg nach Rohan. Wenn es das Schicksal der weißen Stadt ist zu fallen, dann wirst du es nicht verhindern."  
  
Aragorn sagte nichts mehr, er hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt, wie jetzt. Die Mehrheit war dafür nach Rohan zu gehen, und so wurde beschlossen in drei Tagen aufzubrechen. Selbst Galadriel war gezwungen die Wälder Loriens zu verlassen und mit den anderen zu ziehen. Es wurde beschlossen eine Rute um den Fangorn Wald herum zu gehen. Merry und Pippin jedoch tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander und waren sich einig etwas anderes zu tun. Sie waren fest entschlossen durch den Fangorn Wald durch zu gehen, ihre Hoffnung lag bei den Ents. Sie wussten, dass sie sich heimlich von den anderen abzusondern mussten, denn sie fürchteten Gandalf würde einen Grund finden sie daran zu hindern durch Fangorn zu gehen. Frodo und Sam lagen sich in den Armen und beruhigten sich gegenseitig, die Tatsache, dass selbst das Auenland kein sicherer Ort mehr war setzte ihnen stark zu. Gimli tröstete Legolas, er hatte den Elb noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen. Die Menge löste sich jetzt auf und verstreute sich in alle Richtungen, alle waren betrübt und ohne Hoffnung. Sie fürchteten alle, das der Weg nach Rohan ihre letzte große Reise sein würde. 


	10. Der Spaziergang

Neuntes Kapitel: Der Spaziergang  
  
Am dritten Tag nach dem Entschluss nach Rohan zu gehen war eine unheimliche Stille in den Wäldern Loriens eingekehrt. Es war früh am Morgen und kaum jemand hatte richtig geschlafen. Es wurde alles zusammengepackt, was wichtig erschien. Alle liefen mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern umher. Legolas war fast völlig gesund, die Elben Medizin hatte eine schnelle Wirkung. Er belud Schattenfell mit Waffen und Decken. Frodo beobachtete Sam, wie er alles in einen Rucksack stopfte. Merry und Pippin redeten kaum etwas, auch sie waren schweigend am Packen. Frodo fühlte sich, trotz der vielen Elben und seiner Freunde um ihn herum schrecklich allein, und er entschloss sich, einen letzten ausgiebigen Spatziergang in den wunderschönen Wäldern Loriens zu machen. Er schlich sich unauffällig weg, denn er fühlte sich allein und wollte auch allein sein. Er ging eine Weile zwischen den großen Bäumen umher und sog die frische, kühle Waldluft in sich ein. Ein Stück weiter entfernt, sah er Gandalf, auch er schien die Schönheit der Wälder Loriens ein letztes Mal zu genießen. Der Zauberer kam auf Frodo zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Beide blickten die fast goldenen Bäume an. Dann sagte Gandalf: "Sie sind wunderschön, nicht war? Aber bald wird sich ihre goldene Farbe schwarz verfärben, sie werden sie mit Sicherheit nieder brennen und so vernichten."  
  
"Ja, aber es werden nicht nur diese Bäume sein, die vernichtet werden."  
  
"Du hast recht, Frodo, aber es gibt immer noch irgendwo ein bisschen Hoffnung. Und aus der Asche der Bäume kann stets etwas neues wachsen."  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher Gandalf?"  
  
"Ja, mein lieber Frodo."  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass alles so schnell geht, ich hatte gehofft ich könnte mein Leben ruhig in meiner Höhle verbringen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass der Ringkrieg weiter geht."  
  
Gandalf umarmte den Hobbit herzlich und streichelte ihm über den Kopf, dabei blickte er sehnsüchtig in die Ferne.  
  
"Du hast leider recht, mein lieber Frodo, die Schlacht um Mittelerde geht weiter..." 


End file.
